The Same As It Never Was
by Just a Girl From Europe
Summary: Jim wakes up from a coma when people realize that everything is not the same.
1. Surprise! Surprise!

Hi, I hope you'll like my story.

A bit twisted but maybe someone out there will enjoy it.

Short summary: Jim wakes up from a coma when people realize that everything isn't the same.

Might sound weird but read the chapter and you'll understand.

Disclaimer: I don't own GW.

The Same As It Never Was

Chapter 1: Surprise, Surprise!

"Are you Melinda Gordon?" Was heard when she picked up the phone.

"Yes. Something happened?" She asked rather nervous.

"Good news. Your husband woke up from his coma. You can come and visit him now if you'd like." Suddenly a smile increased on her face, one that hadn't been existing for the last couple of weeks.

"Great, I'll be there in a second. Bye!" She hung up the phone, grabbed her keys, cell phone, and ran out of the door.

The usual 10 minutes drive suddenly seemed 5 minutes shorter as she wondered if she broke a "Don't – Drive – Too – Fast" law.

Melinda walked quickly into the hospital up to Jim's room where his doctor, Michael Johnston, was waiting.

"Hello Melinda." He said and hugged her. "Have you been running?"

She shook her head, knowing very well why the doctor was concerned.

"It's not good in your condition." He said eyeing her.

"I know, but I wasn't. I was walking rather quickly." She said with a hand on the doorknob but Dr. Johnston stopped her.

"Melinda be careful. We're not sure how much he remembers from before the accident." She nodded a little concerned.

"This might be a stupid question." She looked down at her feet; studying them as it was the first time she saw them. "Does he remember me?"

She could tell by Dr. Johnston puzzled expression that he wasn't certain about his up-coming answer.

She nodded lightly as she went for the door; Dr. Johnston not far behind.

"Jim?" She asked to get his attention as she sat down on the chair next to his bed.

He turned his gaze towards her looking confused.

He then looked into the blue like he was collecting his thoughts or just wondering what to say.

"Jim, how do you feel?" His gaze once again fell on her.

"How do you know my name?" He managed to say after 2 months in a coma.

"Honey stop joking. Of course I know your name." She said laughing slightly.

"Honey? Why are you calling me honey?"

"What? Jim don't you recognize me?" Melinda asked turning around looking at Dr. Johnston for a second. "Jim, what is going on?"

"What's going on?" He said making a note of what she just said. "Who are you?"

Melinda looked shocked at Jim when she realized.

Her husband didn't remember her.

A/N: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please review and I will soon update.


	2. Burning Taco Salad

Thank you for the awesome reviews I got and please keep them coming. I hope you like this chapter too.

Did you know that Ghost Whisperer season 3 hasn't come out on DVD in Sweden yet? It's really quite irritating. By the way stupid question but suddenly thought that someone would know.

You know there was supposed to be a secret music video with Jennifer Love Hewitt and Mary J? (Whatever her name is.) On disk two or something. You were supposed two press the left button twice when the bee reaches something. Does anyone know how to do that?

I've been trying to do that since I got it and that was last September.

The song Mel is singing, if anyone is interested of knowing, is named "Everyday I Have To Cry." I suggest you listen to the version sung by Dusty Springfield. She was amazing. R.I.P Dusty...

Anyway onto the chapter...

**The Same As It Never Was**

**Chapter 2:** Burning Taco Salad

Melinda looked at Jim's sleeping figure through the window as Delia approached her. "Hey! How's it turning out?" Melinda shrugged her shoulders as she sighed. "He doesn't remember me and want a lawyer next time I'll talk to him." She answered not taking her eyes off of him. "It just feels so weird. The man who couldn't keep his hands away from my body suddenly never wants see me again." "Don't say that, you know that's..."

"True!?" Melinda said finishing Delia's sentence in her own way. "He doesn't remember me if that's what You've forgotten." Delia sighed looking at her very stubborn best friend. "Well since he has Forgotten who you are let's make him Remember!" Melinda turned to Delia with a sad expression that hadn't changed for the last 45 minutes. "Like that would work..."

Delia sighed as she nodded. "Come on you gotta think a bit more positive at life." Melinda shrugged her shoulders again. "Okay fine. I'll try to talk to him again. If that's what you're trying to say..." Delia smiled as she practically pushed Melinda into the hospital room and closed the door behind her.

Jim turned around seeing it once again was Melinda. "Oh it's you... Again! Look I told we should wait for my lawyer." She sighed for what seemed like the 100 time that day. "Look I just wanna talk; I'm not from the police, the hospital neither am I a psychiatrist. I'm just someone who wants to help." He looked rather annoyed at her still not willing to cooperate. "Look it's for your own good. Are you sure you don't remember anything? Like a name, a smell, an event anything really?"

"Homer!" With a shocked look she stuttered. "Homer?" He nodded. "You know that yellow guy in Simpson. Or maybe you don't watch cartoons." Ignoring Jim's remark she continued. "What about a dog named Homer? Does that register?" He shook his head while thinking. "Only the name Andrea. I don't know why but it feels like I've known a woman named Andrea, but her death was very violent. She had dark hair and dark skin. Can you pick up a lead on that?" He asked laughing a little.

"Yes actually. She died in a plane crash in 2005. What do you feel when you think of her?"

"And she's says she's not a psychiatrist." Her emotions gave up as she smiled. "You know the smile of yours reminds me of something." She looked curious at him wanting to know if his memory was no longer failing. "Really?" He nodded. "It reminds me of the beauty in the world." She had to smile though she felt like crying. She had hoped that he would have remembered her.

"I think I should leave now. You need to rest and so do I... I'll see you." Melinda stood up and walked for the door. "Wait! Unless my lawyer can get his butt up her pretty soon, this conversation never took place. Have good night, miss...?"

"Gordon. Good night." She walked down the hallway singing one of her favourite songs to herself.

"Dry the water from my eyes some... Everyday I have to cry..."

The following morning the doorbell rang through out the Gordon residence. When Melinda reached the door she could hear his familiar voice. "I know you're in there, I can see you're car. Besides you called me so unless it's really important I'm leaving now." A smile appeared on her face when she saw her friend Rick Payne. "I'm glad you could come."

"Of course I could come; you said it was an emergency. Which I really like to know about, so tell me..." Rick said while walking after Melinda into the kitchen. "Well for the last two months Jim spent his time in a coma. He woke up yesterday and is still in the hospital."

"Then why are you here talking to me and not in the hospital with him?" He asked very confused in his own way. "Well he doesn't remember me." She held back some tears; it hurt her every time she uttered that phrase. "Right, so he's got amnesia..." She nodded as she put down two cups of steaming coffee on the kitchen island.

"Well the good news is that he's not dead. The bad news is that we are gonna make him remember again, which from I've heard is tough." Suddenly the phone cut off their conversation.

"Melinda Gordon!" She said with the phone to her ear. "Melinda, its Michael. Jim has been released from the hospital and is now living in an apartment next door to me." Her whole face was shining brightly, thinking of all the opportunities this gave. "Great. I come over with some of his stuff, like clothes etc."

"Fantastic! You've got my address. See ya." She hung up looking at Rick who for the moment looked even more confused than before. "If he lives alone now in real apartment it will be easier for us to became friends and make him remember."

"I thought I was the smart one. Hey you should bring some food with you. So you have reason to stay, I mean." She nodded walking towards the stair but turned around to look at him once again. "Do you think his taste changed since the coma?"

"What? Can't decide between chinese and Italian?" She shook her head smiling. "No. I can't decide if I should leave a gap of bare skin between my shirt and jeans."

"Coming!" She heard just before the door opened to show Jim. "Oh hello... I hope that food is also for me 'cuz I can sense burning taco salad." She laughed while following him inside his apartment. She once again saw him in the kitchen trying to save his already lost dinner.

He sighed before turning to Melinda. "So what's for dinner?" Jim looked rather shocked when she put down Greek salad on the counter. "How did you know about my love for Greek food?" She just smiled leaving the question unanswered. "Why does it feel like you know a lot more about me than I do?"

"You have amnesia. Have you forgotten?" He chuckled while putting disk on the counter. "Of course I have. I have amnesia!" She laughed while walking with Jim into his living room. "You know I wasn't lying when I said your smile is beautiful. But your laugh is just familiar. And so is that...!" He said while pointing at her bare skin.

"You know I can notice you've got amnesia." He looked confused at her. "In the hospital yesterday. You really didn't want to see or talk to me again." He nodded while giving her a half smile. "I really didn't mean to. You're nice and I don't have anything against having you in my life. It just feels like someone I knew dreaded hospitals so I just wanted to get away from that place."

"I do. I hate hospitals." She said and suddenly wishing she never opened her mouth. "Yeah, how do we know each other actually? You seem very familiar. I just can't place you somewhere in my memory." She nodded showing she understood.

"Look, it's getting very late and I've got work in the morning." She stood up when Jim suddenly grabbed her wrist. "Say that again." She looked confused at him wondering what he meant. "It's getting late?" He shook his head eagerly. "No, the part about work."

"I've got work in the morning..." She realised what he meant. It was like the time they first met. "You know... Uh... I left a box in the hallway with some of your stuff. Like your wallet and cell phone etc. I'll see you." He nodded looking after her as she walked out of the front door. He then walked over to the box finding his wallet. He almost fainted seeing what was in there.

In there was a photograph of him kissing Melinda.

A/N: Please Review! 'Cuz I love reviews... Please Review...


	3. Are You Spying On Us?

New chapter... Thanks for the good backup I've got. You're awesome.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GW... But I do hope you will like this... Enjoy! =D

**-----**

**The Same As It Never Was**

**Chapter 3: **Are you spying on us?

"Well, Melinda I'm a bit concerned about the baby. I could only hear some very slow heartbeats so today or tomorrow I'm gonna call you about some more information." She nodded while getting dressed. "Melinda, are you listening?" She drew back the drapery now standing face to face with her doctor Philip Applewhite. "Yes I am. What do you think is wrong?"

"Well we shouldn't fear the worst but..." He said leaving the sentence unfinished. "I understand... Is there anything I can do to prevent it?" He shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"Okay, well thank you any way. Good Bye." He nodded towards her as she walked out of the door.

**-----**

"I'm a tad busy at the moment. Leave a message after the... No wait don't do that! I'll be busy then too. Don't call me!" Melinda sighed as she held the phone against her ear. "Payne stop it. I know this is not your answering machine."

Melinda was sitting inside her shop desperate having someone to talk too. Delia was currently on lunch with Tim, so she wasn't much for help. So there were only one left to call, and that was Payne. No matter how weird he actually was.

"How'd you know that?" He asked suddenly not caring about whatever busy thing he was doing. "You picked up?!" She could hear him snort on the other side as she sighed.

"Hey! How's it going with Jim?" She knew that question was coming. "Well after we had a few drinks we started making out as he pulled my shirt off and..."

"Save the details, come on!" She laughed for a moment in her now miserable life. "What details? Nothing happened. We ate, talked a bit, I gave him some of his things and then I left." She pressed the loudspeaker and laid down the phone on the counter.

"When are you going to meet him again?" She shrugged her shoulders, knowing he didn't see her. "It's not like we're best buddies, he thinks that I will be out of his life when he remembers again but both you and I know that's not going to happen."

"Melinda!" She looked up towards the door to see Jim standing there. "I need to talk to you." She nodded a bit confused. He laid down the photograph on the counter.

"Want to explain?" She just stared at it, her abilities to speak was gone. "Well? Why was there a photo of us Kissing in my wallet?"

"I... We..." Was she going to tell him that they were married or let him remember in his own time? "We were at a party and... we were all playing truth or dare for old time's sake. We had to kiss." He looked at her with an expression saying I-Don't-Believe-You. "It's... true."

She was looking down at her hands not wanting to look him in his eyes. "It doesn't sound believable." She sighed. "I know you don't think so; I saw your look..."

"How can you understand my feelings by just looking at me? I hardly know you!" He walked frustrated deeper inside the shop. Melinda felt her lower lip starting to tremble as she bit it, keeping herself from crying but without success.

He turned around seeing her tears and that was it for him as he ran towards her. He embraced her, brushing away her tears. "I'm so sorry. Please don't cry..." She turned her head towards him, making eye contact. "I'm sorry... I'm just afraid that if I tell you you're not going to believe me and then hate me..."

"I couldn't hate you but... I do want to know." She nodded while looking down at her hands. "I want you to remember on your own. Not me making you remember..."

"But that's what you wanted from the beginning!" Payne said making them both jump. "Richard Payne! What are you doing spying on us?" A gasp could be heard from the other line. "Me? You were the one not hanging up!"

"Never mind, who are you?" Jim asked very confused. "Rick Payne."

"A very annoying university professor." Melinda whispered in Jim's ear. "I'm a brilliant university professor." Jim and Melinda tried hard not to laugh; Payne not noticing Melinda's comment or their odd behaviour.

"So have you kissed yet?" Payne's voice filled the air once again. "Kiss?" Jim almost screamed, very confused as Melinda hung up the phone. "He's..." She started searching for words. "Ehm... Just, don't mind him... But you said you wanted to know about your life, right?" He nodded looking at her.

"Why don't you come over to my place and we can look through some of my photo albums. What do you say?" He nodded smiling. "Perfect and... I'll make you dinner." She nodded as he stood up. "I'm around at your place at 7."

**-----**

"What about here?" She looked at the photo and suddenly laughed. "We went camping without telling our friends. They freaked when they noticed both our apartments was empty, but we had a nice time." He nodded laughing along. "What we did _it_?" She smiled just wishing he knew how true it was.

"Hey, I recognize her!" He exclaimed pointing at a dark skinned woman. "Um... That's Andrea." His eyes didn't leave the photo. "Your friend who died?"

"Yeah..." When he turned the page he came across a photo with a white shadow going trough it. It was him, Melinda, his mother and what he didn't know - it was from their wedding. "Ehm... What happened to this photo?"

"Dan..." She muttered getting a look from Jim. "How'd you know about my brother?" Her mind was debating on if now was the right moment to tell him but decided it wasn't. "I know a lot about your life..." He laughed looking at her. "I forgot... Well let's just say that's why I have amnesia."

"Hell yeah!" He looked at a smiling Melinda; he was having a hard time on not going to laugh.

"You little..." He said as he started tickling her. She squirmed, trying to get away from him since she was very ticklish. "You..." He stopped in the middle of the sentence when he noticed he was lying on top of her, his lips inches from hers. She looked into his eyes and one second later she felt his lips crashing onto hers.

**A/N:** Well, well, well... I hope you liked it.


	4. Does He Love Me?

I'm so sorry for the delay. I re-watched all of the episodes from "Mirror, Mirror" and by then I discovered Michala Banas and also McLeod's Daughters and now I'm stuck.

Also read the book "The Luxe", love it. Can definitely recommend it.

Also if it's true that Jennifer and Ross broke up, poor Love they looked so happy with each other.

Disclaimer: I don't own GW.

-----

**The Same As It Never Was**

**Chapter 4:** Does He Love Me?

_He stopped in the middle of the sentence when he noticed he was lying on top of her, his lips inches from hers. She looked into his eyes and one second later she felt his lips crashing onto hers._

"Melinda can you help me unload the car I've got some..." Delia left the sentence unfinished when she saw Melinda half asleep by the counter. "I didn't wake you up did I?" Melinda shook her head pretending that she wasn't furious that it had all been a dream.

"No I'm all awake now." She said hiding a yawn with her right hand. "What did you need my help for?" She asked walking up to Delia away from the counter.

"Well I found this elderly woman who has a whole barn filled with antiques about a mile after Hamilton, so I went there and checked it out and found this." She opened the back of the car so everything was displayed.

"This stuff is beautiful... Come on lets get it inside so we can take a better look at it." They both started to unload as Delia brought up the sensitive subject for Melinda.

"So how are things going with The man?" Melinda sighed once again thinking about the dream.

"I dreamed about him just, he kissed me... Even though we're still legally married it takes a stop every time I put on my wedding ring." Delia nodded in an understanding way. "I mean I still love him but sometimes I wonder if he loves me..."

"You know he does so don't say other wise. Deep down in your heart you know that he still loves you." Delia walked into the store leaving half of the things to Melinda.

She grabbed the rest not noticing someone sitting outside the café just a few metres away. And that someone was Jim.

-----

He couldn't believe what he just had heard, she was married. He sighed and looked at the other side of the street where he saw Professor Payne walking down the sidewalk.

Jim ran up to him but slowing down a few metres away so it looked like they just accidentally met. "Hey you're Professor Payne, right?"

"Yes. Jim?" Jim nodded grabbing his outstretched hand. "You look like you've got something on your mind." Jim gave Payne a weird look but spoke anyway.

"Do you know if Melinda is dating someone... or rather married to someone...?" Rick nodded a bit sad. "Well... are you gonna tell me who he his?"

"Look Jim if I told you and Melinda found out I would be dead. I know she would like to tell you herself..." Suddenly they reached Village Java.

"Well then how do I know her?" Rick, who was just entering the shop, turned around facing him. "Look, how about I tell you over a coffee?"

"Sure..."

-----

"Wait, Mel I forgot my cell phone. You can go ahead if you want." Delia said walking inside their store once again.

"No way! I'll wait for you, besides other wise we'll have to use two cars and that's just stupid. We have to think about global warming if not it might kill us before we get to the barn." Melinda could hear Delia laughing slightly from the back of the store.

"What's taking so long?" Delia suddenly appeared in the front of the shop again. "I seriously can't find my phone. Look the woman will close up soon so go ahead; I'll call you when I'm on my way."

"Okay if that's what you want then..." Melinda sighed while walking out of the store up to her car. "I'll see you later."

-----

"So are you gonna tell me or not?" Jim asked as they sat down near the window facing the street. "Let's start how we met." Payne brought the cup to his mouth.

"Well from what I've heard, from Melinda, there was a fire in the building she lived in."

Jim nodded interested.

"Wait! What was I doing there? Did I live there?" Rick was about to answer when two cars collided just outside the window.

They, and a lot of other people, walked out on the street just about to check on what they just witnessed. Jim looked at the car when suddenly fear took over him.

"Rick. That's Melinda's car."

-----

Ten minutes later the ambulance arrived and by then Melinda was already unconscious. Jim was just about to get on board the ambulance when a paramedic stopped him.

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave the ambulance."

"But I got to be with her." Jim was anxious and some what frustrated when he tried once again to get on board.

"Unless you're family we will have to ask you to leave. Now are you?" Jim shook his head sadly.

"Just a friend." The paramedic nodded as he got on board and closed the door.

Jim followed the ambulance with his gaze until he could no longer see it anymore.

"_Life ain't fare..."_Echoed through out his mind as he walked towards his car.

A/N: I hope you liked it.


	5. The Hospital

I'm sorry I take so long time on updating but it's been a lot in school lately so I've been quite busy.

Hope you like the new chapter and as you know, reviews are always appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Whisperer...

**-----**

**The Same As It Never Was**

**Chapter 5:** The Hospital

Jim walked fast into the hospital up to the receptionist with Delia and Rick following close behind. "I'm looking for Melinda Gordon!?" He stated in a scared but nervous voice.

"Are you her friends?" Jim nodded impatiently. "Well she's in a surgery right now so why don't you sit down in the waiting room until they're done."

"I feel hopeless..." Jim said as the three of them sat down in the waiting room.

"Why?" Jim looked at Rick while thinking about his answer. "Because I can't do anything to effect if Melinda will live or die... I can just imagine her tiny beautiful body in such a big hospital bed." Rick and Delia looked weird at Jim which he soon noticed. "Not that I've been checking her out or anything..."

"Of course you haven't." Rick said as Jim looked the other way.

"_I thought he knew his way around her body blindfolded."_Rick then whispered to Delia who shushed him.

**-----**

What seemed like hours, which only was 45 minutes, later a doctor walked into the waiting room calling Melinda's name.

Jim, Delia and Rick walked up to the young man who was not Melinda's ordinary doctor.

"I'm Dr Friedrich Johnston, I'm sorry but Dr Applewhite is celebrating his daughter's 5th birthday so I had to fill in for him. I suppose you're Ms. Gordon's friends?" After receiving a nod from Delia he continued talking. "She will recover just fine, though it's her baby I'm worried about. It died instantly after the car accident."

"Baby?" Jim looked confused. "She was pregnant?"

"Why yes sir, in month two. You didn't know, Mr...?"

"Clancy." Friedrich looked at Jim with his face filled with a mixture of confusion and shock.

"You didn't know? It's your wife we're talking about. Now Ms. Gordon is in room 604 in floor B. She's asleep but you can visit her now if you'd like. Good night."

Jim stood speechless almost not noticing that Dr. Johnston had left.

"My wife?!"

**-----**

They walked into Melinda's hospital room seeing her waking up.

"Hi..." She said as Delia walked up to her and sat down beside her.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" Melinda gave Delia a half smile. "I could have lost my best friend on my behalf."

"Oh hold on... You're not blaming yourself for my accident are you?"

"Well of course I am. If I hadn't told you to go without me you wouldn't be in here. But on the other hand if I hadn't lost my cell phone..."

"The both of you would be in here. Accidents happen it's a necessary part of life. Sorry Mel, I just stole your line. You're the one saying those smart things..." Rick said interrupting them.

"He's right." Melinda said before hugging Delia. She smiled but soon noticed Jim seemed a tad bit awkward. "Jim what is it?"

"Could I talk to you alone please?" She nodded a bit unsure on what was going on.

"We'll be outside." Rick said as he held open the door for Delia.

"You've told me a lot about my life and that's great but you left out a very important clue." Melinda nodded only having the ghosts in her mind. "You never quite told me that I'm your husband. Care to explain?"

"Well... I don't really know why... I just didn't want to push it..."

"Push it? Push what?" Jim sat down in the chair that Delia had been sitting in a couple of minutes before.

"I wanted you to remember on your own... I didn't want you to have any pressure."

Jim smiled and soon he sat there laughing. "What is it?"

"Now this is the Melinda I know and love!" Melinda had a large smile on her face.

"You remember?" He nodded as he leaned towards her, giving her a soft kiss but filled with so much love and passion. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too..." He held her in his arms as he kissed the side of her head. "Now are there any more secrets I should know about?"

"I don't think so... I suppose you remember the ghosts." Jim tore away from Melinda and instead looked at her straight in the eye.

"Ghosts?"

"Yeah... I see ghosts. Why are you surprised...? You don't remember that do you?"

"No. No I certainly do not. You think you see ghosts?" Jim said looking funny at Melinda.

"I know I can. I see them everyday."

"Oh... Did I believe this before?" She nodded. "Ghosts... Right... You know what Melinda? You'll have a great life and I might see some time." Jim said as he walked towards the door.

"Wait Jim! Can't we talk about it?" She asked desperately.

"Yeah maybe when I'm dead!" He said as tears made their way down her cheeks.

Soon she sat their crying her heart out over what she thought had been the love of her life.

A/N: Please don't hate me it will get better!!!


	6. Pancakes & Talking

Thanks for your reviews but thought I would update soon which turned into the same night. In this chapter you will understand a lot!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Whisperer...

**-----**

**The Same As It Never Was**

**Chapter 6:** Pancakes & Talking

"_You've reached the mailbox of Jim Clancy. Please leave a message after the beep:_ Jim hi... What is this the 54th time I'm calling you now? What I wanna say is please call me back. We really need to talk... Mel." Melinda put down her cell phone on the counter.

It had been a week since her accident and today was her first day back to work. Well half day but seeing how that turned out last time it was more likely she would stay the whole day.

Suddenly in walked Rick with two cups of coffee in his hands. "I thought you needed some cheering up." She smiled and gladly accepted his offer. "So how are you feeling?"

"Horrible to be honest... I have no idea where Jim really is... I've been by his apartment but he isn't there. I've tried calling his cell phone but he isn't answering. Am I an awful person?" Rick choked on his coffee looking shocked at Melinda.

"You? A horrible person? I think so..." He said while sitting down on the sofa that was placed further inside the shop.

"I mean as a partner. When I told Jim about the ghosts I was certain he would have remembered them but his reaction was just like Kyle's..."

"Your ex-boyfriend?" She nodded taking a sip from her coffee. "Well I don't really know what kind of a partner you are but if we put it like this. You're a great friend; I know I can trust you with anything. You always want what's best for other people but sometimes by putting your own health at risk. You're probably a great partner."

"Thanks..." She said as she sat down beside him. "That's what I wanted to hear..."

They sat like that in silent when the sound of the door bell filled the air.

Melinda turned around to see Jim standing in the door way.

"I thought you could at least get the chance to explain yourself..." He stuttered while walking into the shop. It was silent for some seconds before Rick spoke.

"Right Melinda I call you later... See ya!" He hugged her before walking out the door obviously getting Jim's message.

"So what do you want me to say?" She asked coldly. She had been crying herself to sleep every night since she had seen him last but she wasn't going to welcome him with open arms.

"How does it work?" He sat down beside her, in the same spot Rick had just been sitting.

"I don't really know... It's just a gift I've got. I've been able to see them since I was about eight years old." He nodded taking it all in.

"How do you see them? What do they look like?" She looked at him, more relaxed now.

"Depends..." He nodded taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"I'm sorry I acted up the way I did... I was just in shock I suppose..." She smiled towards him but soon got back to her coffee. "Have you helped a lot?" She once again nodded.

"Look this might be a bit too big to ask but can I repay for what I did, let's say over a dinner or something?" She nodded smiling.

"Sure. Tonight?" Now it was his time to nod.

"I'll pick you'll up at 7."

**-----**

They had gone to Lento's for dinner and had shared a long talk about what was going to happen between them. They were going to take things slow, not rushing anything at all. It was soon almost 11 PM when they decided to take a walk around the town.

"I'm glad we sorted things out." He said suddenly looking at her.

"Yeah me too... Things are better this way." He nodded in an agreeing way.

"Look it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow?" He nodded before they went different ways. She went to her car and he to his.

She sighed thinking she once again had to sleep in a lonely bed.

**-----**

Melinda woke up to the smell of pancakes which she soon found very strange.

She got up quickly, running down the stairs though she managed to put on a robe on her way by.

When she reached the kitchen she was shocked to see Jim standing by the stove cooking breakfast.

"Jim? What are you doing here?" He looked confused at her.

"I live here..." She walked up to him looking strange at him. "Honey what is it?"

"You live here?"

"Melinda we're married!" He said almost burning a pancake.

"But what about your accident? You got shot by Hunter when you were collecting chairs by the cabin. You then ended up in a coma, when you woke up you didn't remember who I was." She sat down by the kitchen table as Jim put down the pancakes and soon joined her.

"Later when I was in a car accident and lost our baby you remembered but not the ghosts, when I told you, you thought I was nuts."

Jim stared at her in shock, forgetting his pancake which was getting cold.

"That was one weird dream... Talking about Hunter, the wedding is off... Natalie had noticed he was a big fake so Tricia called it off."

"Really?" He nodded, giving her a big smile.

"You're just too cute in the morning..." He chuckled but leaned in and kissed her but soon started eating his breakfast.

Melinda sat thinking for a couple of minutes when she said.

"Remember how we said that we would "make" our baby in the cabin?" He nodded looking at her lovingly. "I'm free right now..."

"So am I..." He said as the both of them walked up the stairs to the bedroom they shared.

A/N: I hoped you like how it turned out... At least a little bit...


	7. Epilogue

This is just an epilogue showing you what I think could happen in the future but of course with Jim/Jim and not Jim/Sam. But I guess that will stay **The Same As It Never Was**...

**-----**

**The Same As It Never Was**

Epilogue

Melinda walked out at the front porch sitting down beside her husband Jim.

"Hi..." She said before they kissed. "What are the kids up to?"

"Well David is playing Spiderman with Ned. Jennifer and Elizabeth are comparing their favourite Nancy Drew stories and little Linda is playing with thin air but what I assume is Homer." Melinda laughed at Jim's remark.

"I'm afraid I have to interrupt it, it's time for dinner." Jim nodded before he called them.

The older children ran inside the house but not Linda she walked slowly next to Homer. When she was about to enter the house she heard someone call her from behind.

"Hello there sweetie. What's your name?" She first looked a bit suspicious but soon put on her charm.

"My name is Linda Clancy and I'm 5 years old. What's your name?"

"My name is Dan. You can call me Uncle Dan." She nodded smiling. "I just wanted to check up on you."

"Linda who are you talking to?" She turned around seeing her father standing behind her.

"Uncle Dan!" She smiled brightly.

"Dan!" She nodded.

"Linda. Why don't you tell your father to live a good life and I'll see him when it's his time to go, which you can also tell him won't be for a long time. So goes for your mother." She nodded the turned to her father.

"He said that you won't see him until it's your time and that won't be until a very, very, very, very long time and so goes for mother and... and... I know it was something else..."

"I want him to live a good life." Dan said helping her.

"Oh yes. He wants you to live a good life." She smiled being proud of herself.

"Does he?" Jim asked.

"Uh-Uh!" Jim smiled looking into the blue.

"Thanks bro. I will..." Linda saw as Dan stood up and walked down the stairs dissolving into nothing.

"Dan where did you go? Daddy, Uncle Dan is gone!" She said looking up at her father.

He smiled before picking her up. "He's gone to a better place."

"A better place?" He nodded. "What could be better than here with you daddy?"

He smiled kissing her for head.

They walked into the backyard seeing all their friends sitting eating a summer barbeque dinner together.

Melinda walked up to them smiling.

"What took you so long?" Linda and Jim looked at each other smiling.

"We were just playing a ghost whisperer." Jim put Linda down who ran up to her Uncle Rick and hugged him.

Jim looked ad Melinda and gave her a long kiss before the joined their friends and family by the table.

A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed and put as favourite!!!

Just to clear up.

David is 11 years old, Jennifer and Elizabeth are twins and 9 years old and last but not least Linda the 5 year old.


End file.
